Gears Of War: Orbital Strike
Chapter 1 Jacinto: 20 years before E-Day. The Santiago residence Dominic Santiago lay awake in his bed for what seemed like eternity. It was 3:22 AM and he hadn't slept a wink, how could he? Today was the day he had been waiting for his entire life, the day his class took the field trip to the Jacinto Imulsion mines. It was every kids dream come true, because they had all heard exciting stories about the mines since they were small. The heavy equipment that they would see, the different types of explosives the miners would tell them about, and most exciting of all, the stories some of the miners would tell about cavern dwellers! These were men, or creatures, that were rumored to live underneath the planet of Sera, and some miners had claimed to see them with their own eyes. The very same creatures that parents would tell stories of, to unruly children. Would his classmates see these creatures? Would he perhaps even catch a glimpse of one? He would have to wait for morning to find out. Dominic nearly shook with excitement, and he knew there was no way on Sera he would sleep tonight. Finally becoming frustrated with himself, he forced his eyes closed tight, desperately trying to fall asleep. The desperate attempt did not work though. Giving a sigh, he opened his eyes, only to be confronted by a hideous alien like creature that for some reason seemed vaguely familiar. The foul creature grimaced at him floating directly over his bed, and with a loud hiss echoed words that made Dominic shutter with fear. "Ground Walkerssss!'" ''Infargo City: Location Sera Mountains. Present day: 14 years after E-Day. When i wake up, my body is drenched in sweat, but the air around me feels cool. "Where am I?" I say softly to myself. I must have muttered the words louder than i thought, because i was answered by a gruff voice. "It aint hell, but we've sure gotta be mighty close." The voice replied. Opening my eyes i begin to take in my surroundings, and then it all starts coming back to me. E-Day, Locust, War, Death. That's my whole life in a nutshell. I was in some sort of city, everywhere their were crumbled and rusted buildings, piles of debris, all giving testimony to the fact that the world had gone to hell in a hand basket. The man talking to me had been right, wherever i was had to be close to the worst place on earth, or at least it felt like it right now. Besides feeling like my balls were about to freeze solid, i had a terrible headache, and for some reason i was sweating like i was in the middle of the desert. Looking down i notice I'm wrapped tightly in a sleeping bag. "''Oh great I was dreaming again.",I think to myself. It wasn't the first time I'd had this dream, and it probably wasn't the last either. Taking a deep breath, I crawl out of my sleeping bag and begin to stretch my legs. Once I make my way out, i feel much better, but I'm still sweating, and my legs feel stiff like i haven't moved in days. That's when i realize something must be terribly wrong with me. Looking around i notice there is a light dusting of snow on the ground, and that apparently I am standing on top of a mountain. So why am i hot? Why am I sweating? What was wrong with me? Rubbing cold sweat from my face i finally come to the most obvious conclusion. "The cold did this to me?" "Yea, mother natures a bitch like that, she'll fuck you up quicker than you can say, frag out! Haha." Once again, i must have been talking louder than i thought, because the person standing next to me answered my question, which was more of a statement in the first place. He was a rather short fellow, with dark dusty brown hair, and a five 'o' clock shadow. "Umm, excuse me, do i know you? I think i do...dont I?" I ask dumbly. The guy just chuckles loudly to himself. "Hahaha. That crash must have fucked you up more than we thought! You seriously don't remember me?" I shake my head slowly, although i do faintly remember his face, my mind cannot seem to make any real I.D on who he is. "Well I'll tell you who I am! My name is Colonel Victor Hoffman, at your service...well actually your at mine." Before he could say anything else he was interrupted by uncontrolled laughter. "You? Colonel Victor Hoffman? Yeah you wish don't you Davy?" The man in question sighs. "Hey Jones? Why do you always have to mess up my fun? I could of had this guy here thinking i was fuckin' Chairman Presscott in a couple more minutes. Haha." "Yea, well you definitely aint no Chairman Presscott either, that man aint nothin but a pen pushing coward. Anyway leave poor Dom here alone, you know the doc said he was gonna be like this." "Like what?" I intervene.